


That one scares me

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [51]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Jemma and Fitz have differing reactions to their daughter's creations
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	That one scares me

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Feb 20 and yes I continue to pull a lot from my own life when it comes to parenting a precocious child hahaha

Jemma peeked her head into the room where Fitz and Alya were playing. Their heads were bent over something on the floor. Alya soon bounced out of the room.

Fitz looked up. “That one scares me sometimes.”

“She’s six, how can she scare you?” Jemma asked with a laugh.

He pointed to the floor. “Look at this.”

Jemma walked over to see a very complicated looking design. “Is this one of yours?”

“Well, it was. Alya made a very passable copy of it.”

“Wow,” Jemma said. “She even added a little flower here. It’s cute!”

“It’s absolutely terrifying,” Fitz groaned.


End file.
